Here Without You
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: One shot escrito en el 2009. Gracias a la autora por su autorizacion de publicarlo. Espero les guste Reviews a Bittersweet
**hola!**

 **hoy vengo con una historia que no es mía, este es un proyecto que me anime a realizar, resulta que hay muchas historias harmony que no todos conocen. Con el debido respeto y autorización del autor, me permito publicar esas historias perdidas. Espero que a ustedes fan del harmony les guste, ademas que los reviews que dejen aquí no es para mi, sino para ellos.**

 **Esta historia vio la luz el dia: _15 de abril del 2009_ , aproximadamente a las 5 pm, hora argentina**

 **Autor: _Bittersweet._**

 ** _Disclaimer: El siguiente one shot tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Gracias a Bittersweet por la creacion del fanfic y a Jk Por la creacion de los personajes._**

 ** _Sin mas por el momento continuen con la lectura._**

 ** _Saludos y Recuerden Review para el autor._**

 ** _PD: No se modifica la historia, ni se corrije, por lo tanto se sube tal cual el escritor lo hizo. Ademas se deja el Disclaimer original._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Bueno esto es un intento de escrito xDD**

 **es para el gran club de la APHH que hoy cumple 4 añitos *_* (En el 2009)**

 **No me gusto mucho el resultado :/ pero estaba escuchando una cancion**

 **con el mismo titulo y esto fue lo que se me ocurrio.**

 **Acepto tomatasos y coscorrones.**

 **Esto es para la APHH ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la Señora Rowling

.

.

 **"Here Without You"**

Hoy es un hermoso día de verano y yo en estoy éste lugar tan deprimente…. El lugar está sólo, soy la única persona que ha venido hoy. No podía dejarte sola, ¿sabes? Después de todo, hoy es tu día. Es 19 de septiembre, y he venido aquí a acompañarte.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí?  
¿Por qué te deje ir? ¿Por qué te cambié por esa persona que ahora es mi esposa? No. Nunca te cambié. Siempre fuiste una persona importante para mí, pero cuando estabas a mi lado jamás me pasó por la mente que éste sentimiento fuera más allá de lo fraternal.

Te amo, ésa es la verdad, pero ahora no vale la pena decírtelo. Sé que no me correspondes, nunca lo hiciste. Tú amas a Ron, siempre lo has hecho. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Simple, desde que estábamos en el colegio sabía que entre ustedes habría algo más que amistad. Tuvieron dos hijos, Rose y Hugo, y eso te une mas a él. Eres su mujer, te hizo suya y yo no soporto tener ese pensamiento sobre ustedes. Me duele y me lastima más profundo que cualquier maldición.

¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Tú muerte llego en el parto de Hugo, preferiste salvar su vida antes que la tuya. Para mí fuiste más valiente de lo que yo, en mi momento, llegué a ser. Pero eso no evita que te extrañe todos los días.

Me inclino un poco y ahora puedo ver con más claridad las palabras escritas en tú lápida, esas palabras que me rompen el corazón:

 _Hermione Jean Granger - Weasley 1979 - 2008.  
Amada amiga, esposa, madre e hija. Una gran mujer llena de valor y grandeza._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al terminar de leer. Aún me duele aceptar la cruda realidad: te has ido para siempre. Jamás volveré a oír tu risa, no veré tus hermosos ojos castaños llenos de alegría ni esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que nos brindabas todos los días. Sí, te has ido para siempre.

Siento que me he hecho más viejo cada día que he pasado sin ti cerca. Ginny me ha dicho que me muestro demasiado frío con ella. ¿Cómo explicarle que ella no es tú? No es lo mismo hablar con ella como lo era hacerlo contigo, Hermione. Sólo mis hijos me mantienen unido a Ginny.

Me duele saber que jamás llegue a decirte lo que siento por ti, que nunca llegué a probar tu boca y que no toqué tú cuerpo en ningún momento. Sólo en sueños he podido hacerlo. Sueño contigo seguidamente, es gracias a esos sueños me siento tan cerca de ti. Estás presente en mi mente y no te quiero sacar jamás de ahí.

Saco mi varita y hago que aparezcan unas rosas blancas, tus favoritas; hoy es tú cumpleaños y mereces tener un regalo de mi parte. Me agacho sobre tu tumba y dejo el ramo con sumo cuidado. Las lágrimas vuelven a mí y las dejo correr, así como lo hago siempre que visito la tumba de mis padres. Paso mi mano sobre tu nombre.

\- Hermione, no sabes cuánto te extraño, cuánto te necesito.

Mi mente se llena de todos mis recuerdos más preciados y todos son sobre ti. Veo tu sonrisa con tanta claridad que me hace pensar que estás frente a mí, viva. Todas nuestras aventuras inundan mi cabeza y me maldigo por haber creído que solo te quería como amiga, casi como una hermana. Siempre fue algo más, pero creí estar enamorado de Ginny. ¡Qué idiota!

Ginny es una gran mujer y madre, como lo es Molly, pero ella no me apoyo en todo momento como tú, mi castaña. Sí, es cierto, estuvo en la Batalla de Hogwarts y la del departamento de Misterios, pero nunca me apoyo como tú. Nunca me entiendo con ella como lo solía hacer contigo.

\- ¡Tío Harry!

Una voz de niña me saca de mis pensamientos. Volteo a ver quién es. Rose, tu hija, viene corriendo hacia mi con una enorme sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que heredó de ti. Llega hasta mí y me abraza con fuerza, me inclino y le regreso el abrazo sin mucha fuerza, como si temiera lastimarla.

Se parece tanto a ti, excepto por lo ojos y el cabello, herencia de su padre. Detrás de ella veo a Ron con el pequeño Hugo en brazos. Mi mejor amigo, tu esposo, me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa con poco ánimo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me pregunta Ron.  
\- ¿Pues qué más? – pregunto mientras Rose me suelta y se inclina sobre tu tumba para dejar una rosa roja. - Vengo a ver a Herms.  
\- Se le echa mucho de menos, ¿verdad?  
\- Si, ésta vida no es la misma sin ella.  
\- Lo sé – responde Ron. - No sé qué le diré a Hugo cuando crezca - agrega mirando a su hijo con tristeza.  
\- La verdad – respondo firmemente. – Dile que su madre lo amaba tanto que dio la vida por él.  
\- Si, supongo que será lo mejor – responde Ron. Hay un momento de silencio que Ron rompe después de unos segundos: - No sabes cómo la extraño cada mañana, Harry.  
\- Claro que lo sé – respondo mientras cargo a Rose en mis brazos.  
\- Tío Harry, ¿tú querías mucho a mi mamá? – me pregunta la pequeña.  
\- Mucho – contesto con convicción -, más de lo que te imaginas.  
\- ¿Y a mi? – pregunta un poco tímida. - ¿Me quieres?  
\- Eres mi sobrina favorita – respondo y ella me sonríe. - Nunca lo olvides. Ah… Y no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurro.  
\- Muy bien – me responde ella también en un susurro. - Nadie lo sabrá – y sonríe con alegría.  
\- ¿Te quedarás mucho rato? – me pregunta Ron sonriendo ante la, supongo, enternecedora imagen de su mejor amigo cargando a su pequeña.  
\- No, no… Ya me iba justo cuando llegaron – respondo. Deposito a Rose en el piso con cuidado y lanzo una última mirada a tu lápida. - Tengo que recoger a los niños, no quiero ni imaginar cómo puso James a Molly.  
\- Es que ese niño es un torbellino – dice Ron sonriendo, – creo que mamá solo la pasó así con Fred y George.

Sonrío también por un momento.

\- Me tengo que ir, Ron – le digo extendiendo mi mano hacia él. – Nos veremos luego.  
\- De acuerdo, amigo – responde estrechándome la mano.  
\- Ya sabes, estoy para lo que se te ofrezca - agrego. – Adiós, Preciosa - le digo a Rose besándole la frente.

Sin decir nada más emprendo mi camino fuera de aquél lugar. Iré por los niños y regresaré a casa para soñar contigo, para romper las millas que nos separan y juntarnos de nuevo entre mis sueños. Para, así, poder acariciarte, besarte y mirarte como jamás lo hice cuando estabas viva.

Veré tu rostro de nuevo, Hermione, aunque sea sólo en mi mente.

 **Fin**


End file.
